


Knight to My Princess

by lostillusion



Series: Kou!Mor AU [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, Kou!Mor, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." — Mother Teresa</p><p>In which Morgiana was given to Kougyoku instead of suffering all those times with Jamil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bejeweled Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this too much for it NOT to be a thing

Morgiana could only think of fear, blood, and salt. She shivered in her small, dirty clothes as she heard the older man yell and scream at the crowd. There were screams of joy when the price stilled, but groans of frustration when the order only grew as the minutes ticked.

The young girl had ceased her crying as the noises drowned out. When there was only silence that remained, she grew curious about what happened. With her weak legs, she moved from her spot slowly and peered through opening of the curtain in front of her metal box.

In the replacement of the strangers and the ravenous man, there was nothing but red. Morgiana yelped, closing the curtain and falling back into the little cage. She shivered, unsure what to think. By that time, she couldn’t process death— she didn’t know of it. The young girl knew that the sight of liquid wine, however, meant danger. All of her alarms went off in the consequence of witnessing such a party.

She felt the cage being lifted up. The girl scrambled for purchase, clawing and grasping at air. The cage was spun round and round until the door to the metallic box was pushed open and she fell out.

Crashing onto the wooden stage, she shivered by the dryness of the air. Morgiana’s body had pulsed in a rush of energy, her previously weak legs had lifted her up with ease. She had crouched down into a fighting stance with her knees bent slightly and her arms raised. The girl saw imperial soldiers shouting in outrage as they tried stabbing her with their pointy sticks. She flipped over all of them, easily evading them as if she was playing games. They crashed into each other as she spun around in the air, kicking them if they ever get too close.

When the brawl was done, she was the only one left standing. Well, not exactly. There was one more person standing in front of her, surrounded by non-human creatures. He was a not an adult, but rather a child. Though, he did seem older than her. His ruby eyes seemed to glitter with surprise, but was dulled by a certain cloud that Morgiana was all too familiar with. They stared at each other for a few lingering moments.

“Oracle.” One of the hooded figures called out to the boy in front of her. Morgiana flinched by the depth of the voice. “Do you wish to eradicate this one?”

The boy laughed. “No, but I do think I found that girl’s birthday present.”

The last thing Morgiana realized was a cold hand to her neck and she fell into the darkness behind her eyes.

* * *

Kougyoku’s birthday was today, and it was utterly terrible. As always, she was ignored by most of her family. As always, she celebrated alone and in silence. Even the maids had only bid her good morning before leaving her in her small palace too big for an eight year old. Kougyoku sniffed, already feeling lonely and she hasn’t even seen her sisters yet.

The princess swayed over to her small table draped over in cloth and ribbons. Lifting the material gently, she looked over the cloth in detail. It was coated with the pink branches just outside her room. The background seemed to burn in that shimmering red that matched her hair, and this was deemed uncomfortable to her.

 _It’s too pretty to be worn by me._ Was her soft thought upon looking over the dress. Her eyes lingered on the dress, unsure what to do with it. If she would wear it, who would dare look at the dress’s beauty? If someone else (most likely her one of her half-sisters) were to wear the dress, it’ll just make her spiteful. Then, she could always keep it in her closet, but Kougyoku was rather fond of this clothing she was able to make. Amidst her thoughts, she had fail to notice the Oracle hovering over her.

He was bored and irritated that the princess failed to notice his presence. The small Magi chewed on his peach, waiting to be acknowledged. However, even after he finished it she didn’t turn to him. He grumbled, floating closer to the girl. He noticed the floral dress in her hands, and was amused by the patterns and stitching.

“What a weird dress.” He commented and she gasped, looking at him so quickly he would’ve thought she snapped her neck. Unfortunately, she seemed fine despite the movement.

“Judal!” She practically screeched and he sighed, trying to clean out one of his ears. “W-What are you doing here?!” She scrambled to hide the dress and he laughed dryly.

“Floating in midair.” He replied sarcastically, and the princess stomped her foot in response.

“Not that!” She groaned. “Why are you in my room?!”

“Oh that.” He said with a monotone. “I got a gift for you.”

At this, the red princess brightened up immediately. Her heart swelled at the thought that Judal had actually remembered her birthday, despite the fact that the rest of her family forgot. Her brain racked at the thought of the gift, going more towards a prank than an actual present. However, she kept hope of the chance that the Magi had actually got her something nice for this day.

Interrupting her thoughts, the boy in the air placed two fingers in his mouth and made a whistling sound. There was some clatter and bumps outside of the room, but the door opened sharply and the odd cloaked people came in. In their hands, was a cage covered with a blanket.

“Congratulations, you’re more of an old hag.” Judal said in a bored manner. “Have fun with your new pet.” He floated out of the room with his attendants in tow. Kougyoku couldn’t help but stare at them as they left as quickly as they appeared. After they were gone and their footsteps vanished from her ears was when Kougyoku stared at her “present”.

She approached the cage with soft steps, cautious, but curious. With her small hands, she lifted up the cloth. The princess immediately tugged it away in shock.

Within the cage was a girl. Small and lithe, but her skin was littered with wounds colored in black and blue. She covered her mouth in shock, her hands trembling.

Judal had given her a slave for a present.


	2. Consistence of Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mor and gyoku actually talk. well, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long ass chapter

Kougyoku hadn’t counted the amount of time that passed as she stared at the slave. She wondered why in all _Hell_ did Judal thing a slave was a good present? She shook her head, she shouldn’t think about this. Kougyoku moved to break the rusty lock.

It barely took her a single touch before the metal broke. She flinched as the metal scattered itself to the floor. The bound was so weak…

Kougyoku finally realized that this particular slave, perhaps no more than five years, had already given up hope for freedom.

This strengthened her resolve as she pulled away the caged door to open the air to the smaller girl. She seemed unconscious, only moving to shiver from the open cage. Kougyoku reached in and pulled her out. The girl clung to her, almost digging into her skin. However, it seemed that her nails were clipped; like a beast being forced into a muzzle.

Kougyoku tried to ignore the metal dragging the girl. Instead, she focused more so on her weight. Practically weighing nothing, the princess was able to carry her effortlessly. This caused the red girl to worry more.

Unsure what to do with the slave, she had placed her on a soft bed. The girl’s discomfort seemed to fade a bit, but her grip on Kougyoku’s clothes had not. Thankfully, the slave wasn’t as strong as she could have been and Kougyoku was able to pry her hands off her gown.

After looking over the slave one more time, Kougyoku had decided there that she would watch over the girl. She wasn’t sure what made her think so, if it was from her own loneliness driving her actions or something else entirely, she couldn’t help but feel the girl was like her too in some way shape and form.

In a rush, she ran throughout the large home. Swishing all of the sliding doors, she desperately search for a servant; a magician. She didn’t want the slave to perish, for her own selfish reasons.

* * *

Morgiana woke up with the sight of red in her eyes. However, it wasn’t the type of red she thought she would see. The young girl blinked, unsure what to think of the sight before her. There was a girl, older than she, leaning over with glossy eyes. Another person was present in the room, a woman whose face was hidden behind a long piece of cloth. Morgiana blinked, her muscles tensing. The woman smelled funny, much to her distastes, but the scent wasn't that bad. She could bear it, as it wasn’t as grotesque compared to her pain after all.

Actually, her pain was like searing flames touching her skin. It was more intense than the torture she endured in the hands of a particular young master that she dare not name. It was hell on earth, but Morgiana was surviving through it.

The girl leaning over her was holding her hand, she now noticed. The red girl seemed concerned for her, if the nails digging into Morgiana’s hand were an indication. Her eyes were so glossy, almost to the point of tears, but there were none in sight. It was a short glance, easy to mistake as worry, but there was a hint of fear in the overly-clothed girl’s eyes. Fear of what, Morgiana wasn’t sure. She also wasn’t able to think too much about it as her eyelids were heavy against her eyes. Again, she fell into a deep and dark sleep.

She had begun to fall in a hole. Well, not exactly. Morgiana was a spectator for this dream, and another took her place. In the darkness, the little girl could see white butterflies surrounding an older girl. She squinted to look at the other in the dark hole. (Morgiana had assumed it was a hole, from the smells, but she couldn’t be too sure.)

The other person was a young woman that stood tall in a white folded dress which was probably longer, if the bow was any indication. Morgiana couldn’t see her face well enough, but she noticed the various jewels that she, the older girl, donned. There was a golden choker around her neck that sparked with blue jewels. However, the thing that struck the young girl the most was the silver chains that glittered red around her ankles.

A… Slave? Morgiana tilted her head, before deciding to approach the girl. While she tripped and stumbled, she was able to approach the girl in time before she moved.

Unfortunately, when Morgiana was going to raise her voice to be noticed, the other girl opened her mouth and let out a mighty roar.

The slave immediately woke up. Perspiration fell from her brow as she huffed and puffed. She drew in great gulps of air and she placed her hand over her heart. It was beating quickly; very, very quickly.

After she had calmed down, she was able to think clearly. Looking at her arms, she noticed that they were clumsily bandaged. As were her legs and some of her lower abdomen. Her fingers glided over the fuzzy cloth, unsure what to think of it. There was a series of clatters behind the door and Morgiana twisted her head to see what caused it.

Was it a door though? Morgiana thought about it. It wasn’t any door that she had ever seen. Before she could question the door’s existence, the red girl she had seen prior fell into the room.

“Ouch…” The girl muttered, rubbing her forehead. With a struck of realization, the girl looked around her frantically. Morgiana figured she was looking for something in this room, and true to her thoughts, the fancy girl was indeed looking for something. In her hands was a tray carrying food. The scent had spread around the room. It smelled delicious to her nose, and Morgiana had to contain herself from sprinting towards the food. Yet, it was so tempting and it smelled _so_ good.

“Oh!” The exclamation brought Morgiana back to reality.”You’re… You’re awake…” The girl stammered. Morgiana could smell sweat becoming apparent on the girl; a sign of fear or nervousness. Morgiana tilted her head, before nodding slowly. The girl brightened in response.

“You can understand me, right?” There was another tick of nervousness, but the smaller of the two ignored it. She only nodded, keeping her focus in the tray in the other’s hands.

“That’s good! That you can understand me…” The girl paused again, looking at the other. “Um… Are you— are you hungry?” She asked and Morgiana nodded fiercely. “Oh, woah! No need to nod that much! Uh… Here.” The girl gave her the tray. “Do you know how to use chopsticks?” The girl asked and Morgiana tilted her head. “I’m assuming that’s a no… Uh, do you know how to use a spoon?” The girl held the utensil in question and Morgiana nodded. She reached for it and grabbed it from the other’s hands. She then devoured the soupy food in a haste. It wasn’t too hot to burn her tongue, but it was enough to make her throat scratchy.

They sat in silence for awhile. Morgiana eating and swallowing while the other girl sat there, watching her. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Morgiana couldn’t help but feel brute. Despite being separated from her mother for too long, she still remembered her morals. So, after she was finished, she moved around on the bed and bowed to the girl. Her head on her knees and her hands in front of them.

“Oh! You don’t have to thank me!” Morgiana raised her head a little, watching the girl grow increasingly more flustered by the seconds. She raised herself and the other stopped sputtering, but the flush stayed on her cheeks. She shifted from her legs to her bottom and crossed her legs, watching the other hold a sleeve to her mouth. At this change of position, the other perked up.

“Chains… Do you… Do you want me to break the chains for you?” She tilted her head, unsure what to react with. “I can, if you want. If you want to be free. It’s not much.” Morgiana blinked, words running frantic in her head. “Hold on, I think I have a sword around here somewhere.” The girl shifted up and walked around the room, sliding the doors in search of what she wanted to find. For Morgiana. She wants her to be free.

It finally processed into her head. The girl was trying to give her freedom. She wanted her free. She wanted to break the chains that Morgiana still had tied into her head. The slave stared at the girl with a new feeling, yet she was unsure what it was.

“I found it!” The girl exclaimed and Morgiana blinked. She carried over a steel sword that seemed to glitter in the sunset. “Oh, uh… Keep still, okay?” Morgiana nodded and the red girl raised her hands and struck down at the chains that bounded the other.

* * *

“You’re free!” Kougyoku said, trying not to speak too loudly. “You can… You can leave.” She said, hoping the “freed” slave would choose otherwise. The girl in front of her didn’t move, and that discouraged Kougyoku a bit. She thought of ways to avoid anymore silence from the other. “Oh yeah!” She exclaimed. “Um, you should have some materials if you’re leaving.” The princess turned around, exiting the room.

As she closed the door, she practically sprinted to her room. When she arrived there, she stuffed a bag with things she wasn’t too sure that would help the other’s foreseeable journey. She was in a rush, so it seemed that it didn’t matter. After she had stuffed the bag sufficiently, she ran back to the room. However, when Kougyoku opened the door, the room was empty. A sense of loneliness filled her stomach and she went to sit where the slave once was.

She sighed, folding her knees close to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes felt teary. Kougyoku sniffed, trying to push back the tears. To her misfortune, they fell from her cheeks as she sniffed it caused her tears to more abundant. She knew that she wouldn’t make a friend, even if they were a slave. She sniffed, surrounding her mind in dreary thoughts. The loneliness and the thought that no one wanted to be with her was so strong and too much for the fragile princess that her tears grew to sobs.

She was so lonely.

* * *

Morgiana was struggling to find red flowers the same shade her savior’s were. The surrounding areas were just coated in weeds and white fflora. The tiny girl growled in frustration as she jumped into another tree.

She knew that she should’ve ran as soon as her chains were broken, but Morgiana felt the instinct to stay with the girl. The layered girl had done so much for her, yet she had nothing to give back. The only thing she “owned” were the chains and the rags on her back and Morgiana doubted that the prettier girl would enjoy such gifts. In her mind, Morgiana wanted to find something as pretty as the girl who helped her, but much to her distaste, she had yet to find any of equal measures.

She poked her head out of the branches of the tree. The girl squinted her eyes and she scoured the area once more. There was a flash of red on the ground and Morgiana reacted immediately. She jumped onto the slanted roofs and crawled closer to the odd color amongst white.

As she grew closer, the dot of red morphed into a shape. It was a person with a bundle of red flowers. Flowers very close to the shade of red that the other girl was relative to, in Morgiana’s mind. She struggled to gain closeness to the person, almost falling from the roof from doing so.

“Ugh, I can’t stand those suitors.” The person said and Morgiana stiffened. “Honestly, flowers? What a pathetic gift.” The girl scoffed and tossed them behind her shoulder. “If they wish to court me, they might as well give me riches rather than useless things.” She sighed dramatically and turned, making Morgiana back up from her spot. Fortunately, the girl didn’t seem to notice her as she walked inside the building the (former?) slave was crouched on.

Morgiana waited for a short period of time to pass before leaning her head to peek under the roof. Thankfully, it seemed to be the entrance into the courtyard and was presently closed at the moment. The girl jumped from the roof and landed swiftly onto the flower coated ground. Gingerly picking up the bundle of red flowers, she undid the ribbon that was encasing the flowers in the soft fabric. As she undid it, she laid the silk on the ground and begun to cross the plants over each other. When she was done, the flowers had turn into a circular shape. After looking it over and finding it satisfactory, she climbed onto the roof again and hurried back to the building she left.

* * *

Kougyoku sniffed again, her tears finally dying down. She struggled to sit back up from the futon. It was comfy, in a sense that she was curled up in it for awhile now. As she sat up, she rubbed her eyes with her already wet sleeve and sniffed again. Her head was foggy and her eyes stung like hell on earth. She didn’t bother fixing her hair, it was always a mess anyway, so what was the point? Kougyoku sighed and turned to stare at the window.

She was greeted by the slave’s head.

“Gah!” She yelped. The princess scooted away from the window. Her heart trembled in her chest, yet the only thing Kougyoku felt as of current was relief. “You… You came back…” She observed.

The slave twisted her head, quickly landed back into the room. Kougyoku noticed the new scratches on her legs and feet and the loosened bandages near her knees. What startled her the most was a bunch of red filling her vision. She coughed, backing up from the color only to realize that it was flora that possessed the bright light filling her eyes.

The flowers practically twinkled as Kougyoku held it up gingerly. What was supposed to be a bouquet, Kougyoku assumed, was now turned into what seemed to be a crown. She blinked. When she looked up, the slave in front of her was motioning to her head.

“You want me to put this.. On my head?” She guessed and the younger girl nodded. Kougyoku stared at the makeshift crown for a bit longer. It was clumsily made, but not so much as how tight the flowers were woven together. She also notice the extreme pristine condition it was in comparison to its creator. Kougyoku lifted the gift to her head and allowed it to settle there. In response to the acceptance of the present, the slave’s face immediately brightened.

Kougyoku felt strangely happy at the other’s delightment. She smiled as the slave was scurrying around the room once again. When she did find what she was looking for, Kougyoku tilted at the odd objects. In her hands were the chains she had broken.

“What do you want me to do with these?” She asked the other. The slave motioned to the box and a opening to closing motion. “You want to… Keep these?” She nodded and Kougyoku felt like she missed something. “Why?” She asked.

The slave blinked, before taking the chains and putting them elsewhere. She then held the princess’s hands. Her hands tightly woven in between Kouyoku's finger openings. She had closed her eyes and placed Kougyoku’s hands to her heart. The royal grasped at a guess.

“So you’ll remember this day?” She said quietly, more of a question rather than a statement. When she was given a nod, Kougyoku smiled. “O-Okay, we’ll keep it. Though, I rather you not wear other chains, you know?” The slave shrugged, her hands still holding hers tightly. “Well, okay.” She laughed at the girl’s nonchalant attitude. “Oh! Before I forget!” Kougyoku withdrew her hands from the others and went over to the forgotten bag. Pulling out a white robe, she held it out to the other.

* * *

With an owlish blink, Morgiana reached for the fabric. She shifted the clothing between both hands, unsure of herself. She looked up at the other, who laughed in turn.

“Do you need help dressing?” She asked and Morgiana nodded in response. With another laugh, she was helped into the robe. It was revealed, however, that the robe was far to big for the small girl. Kougyoku was eager to grab a pair of scissors and trim the robe. The slave shifted from her spot as Kougyoku stood up again and began doing something to the back of the robe. Morgiana shifted, trying to look behind her, but the older girl prevented her from doing so. Thus, she had to wait a few minutes before she could look at her new clothes.

Staring down at the clean fabric, she noticed that the fabric was still big on her, however, the remnants of the robe were used to tie to the clothes together in a bow behind her. Morgiana felt clean in these clothes. Looking up at the other, she reached out to hug her. She felt the other stiffen in response, but it was returned.

“Do you have a name?” She asked in her ear. Morgiana nodded and the hug was released. “Could you tell me, if you can speak?” She asked and Morgiana nodded.

“Mor… giana.” Her voice was scratchy, but she tried again. “'m name is Morgiana.”

“Morgiana…” The other girl smiled. “It’s a nice name. Mine is Kougyoku.”

That was the beginning of the duo that rose far beyond expectations and became generals to the largest empire their region had ever known.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the dressing scene. i hate it so much. yeT I ENJOY IMAGINING IT ACTUALLY HAPPENING


	3. A Storm without Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgiana upgrades to attendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished like two months ago and I forgot to update rip.

Morgiana shuffled from her spot. Her eyes were locked in a battle between herself and the waxed wooden floor. She was currently standing outside Kougyoku’s father’s office. She muttered under her breath, her stomach doing flips of concern for its savior. She looked up, taking one more look at the exotic sliding door.

* * *

Kougyoku rolled her shoulders, anxiety fuming in her stomach. Morgiana has been with her for a couple of weeks and everything was going pretty great. Though she was still isolated from the rest of her family, that was okay, since Morgiana managed to fill the void. What her present problem was that her father had called her to attend something akin to a meeting. For her. And her feet.

They wanted to bind her feet.

“I mean, Father, just look at her!” One of her sisters said. Kougyoku peeked through her bangs and noticed it was Kourin. “We don’t need our feet binded due to our natural beauty, but she needs this aesthetic if we’re going to use her!” Kougyoku bite her lip, knowing all too well not to speak back.

“Hm…” Her father’s almost harmonic voice was able to put her at ease. “Well, why don’t we ask Kougyoku firstly before we go making crippling decisions for her.”

There was discomforted noises, as if it was a nuisance to actually acknowledge her presence. Kougyoku sweated, unsure what to say. She lifted her head a bit, before realizing her father was looking straight at her. Though his face was imposing, his eyes sparkled with an almost calm nurture. He wanted her voice, and Kougyoku swallowed.

“I… I don’t want feet binded.” She finally managed out, in soft tones. Koutoku hummed again while her other sisters looked at her with piercing gazes.

“Why is that?” He looked at her fully. His posture fixed, his body looked as if he was leaning towards her answer. Kougyoku bit the bottom of her lip again. “Why do you not want your feet binded, Ren Kougyoku?”

She felt a twinge of sharp pain in her chest. Why didn’t she want her feet bound, other than the pain it would bring to her? In fact, it would push her status higher and from the rumors spread about, wives who bound their feet are considered almost goddesses for their beauty. It would also surely help the unification of their countries, so why didn’t..?

Even with these facts, she already knew the answer. She didn’t want beauty. She never wanted it in the first place. She just wanted to be recognized. To be seen for her and not her mother or her father. She wanted to be seen as a person, and the only way to do that… The only way that she has known. Strength. This strength flowing through her brothers, her father, their nobility, and even Morgiana—

“I want to be strong.” She said in confidence. Her posture leaned back a bit, her head held high, her hands in her lap, and her eyes on the person that only mattered. She stared at her father with straighten eyes and said her revelation; her solution; her will. “I don’t want beauty, for I dislike the thought to be just an object. I want to be strong, to actually help the endeavors of our nation. And if I’m paralyzed, this cannot be fulfilled.” Her voice began to quiver, but she remained strong. “I don’t want my feet bound, because I’ll be useless by then; worse than I am now.”

Koutoku smiled. “I accept your reasons.” He looked to her other sisters. “My words are absolute, there will be no foot binding in this family.” He shooed them away and they left with bitter tastes, from the look at their faces Kougyoku could catch. She readied herself to leave, but Koutoku gave her a look and she stilled.

“Yes, Father..?” She pressed her lips as she looked at the other.

“Peace Kougyoku. You just turned eight, correct?” He hummed as she nodded. “Very well, bring in that slave waiting behind the door.”

She bit her lips. “As you wish, Father.” Feeling impulsive, Kougyoku turned before opening the door. “And… Morgiana is my attendant; a friend. She isn’t a slave anymore.” She opened the door before her father could respond to her comment.

* * *

Morgiana was touching her bandages on her left arm when the door opened. She watched as Kougyoku’s siblings walked past, but not before giving her disgusted looks. The attendant looked at their backs as they left and shrugged. She knew they were nothing to ponder over, as they weren’t relevant to her as a person. So, she continued to prod her bandages before she was interrupted again.

“Yo.” She looked up and blinked. It was the boy from before.

“Hello.” She nodded at him and he lowered himself to the floor. He was surprisingly short, as she was about to his neck.  His gem-like eyes seemed less lively than their last meeting, and it seemed almost death-like despite his cheery disposition.

“How’s working for the old hag? I bet she’s already boring you to death.” He snickered, and she tilted her head.

“Lady Kougyoku is fine. I am more relieved, rather than bored.” Morgiana spoke to the boy. He huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Of course you would say that.” He looked at her with a frown. “Hey, I don’t have any beef with that old hag. Stop looking at me like that.” Morgiana furrowed her eyebrows, confused to what he was suggesting. “Ah, nevermind. You’re too stupid anyway.”

Morgiana shrugged. “I am fine with not knowing.”

The boy looked at her with a raised brow, “Why?”

As the attendant was about to speak, the sliding down behind her opened and Kougyoku was there. Morgiana bowed her head while the boy scoffed and held his hands behind his head. Kougyoku showed no emotion, but Morgiana could see her body posture tense.

“Judal…” The princess greeted the other. He scoffed behind Morgiana. “What are you doing here?” Morgiana felt an arm around her and looked to see the boy’s pale face.

“Just chatting with your little pet.” He teased with a grin and Kougyoku’s shoulders stiffened. Morgiana didn’t mind others calling her a slave or pet, but the princess wished for her to be seen as an attendant, rather than a human object.

“She’s not my pet.” Kougyoku said through gritted teeth. Judal laughed and released his hold on the younger girl.

“I know, you’re just too easy to tease.” He said with a triumphant smile, as if he won something from the exchange.

“Hmph…” Kougyoku shifted her gaze back to Morgiana. “My father… He wants to see you.” Morgiana tilted her head.

“Do I go in alone?”

Kougyoku frowned. “I rather you not. Stay close to me, okay?” Morgiana nodded and as she walked inside, the boy now known as Judal spoke with a scoff.

“Oh, just get a room already.” The former slave didn’t bother to decipher his strange words as the door was shut behind them. Morgiana followed Kougyoku’s example and bowed to the intimidating man. As she moved in sync with the princess, she noticed the grave look the emperor gave her.

“Kougyoku, could you wait outside?” The man had asked and Morgiana could feel the recoil.

“F-Father? I don’t think I can do that, since Morgiana is—”

“Kougyoku, this is an order.”

Kougyoku stilled, looking at the other with worry. Morgiana nodded at her, knowing her fear. The princess casted one last look to the both of them before bowing once more and walking quietly out of the room. As Morgiana turned her head back to the Emperor, they held their gazes. It was almost like a stare-off, except both of their expressions were poker-faced.

That was until he smiled at her, which in turn made her smile back. He let out a roar as he guffawed at her action. She felt her face flush as he laughed, slapping his knee a few times. Morgiana puffed out her cheeks as the king coughed and wheezed out of his hysterics.

“Apologies little girl, but it’s just—” He coughed again, more loudly this time, “Ugh, excuse me. Anyway, to the main point; Kougyoku.”

Morgiana nodded. She figured it was something like that.

“Are you willing to risk your life for her’s?” She nodded. “Are you willing to focus on your relationship with her and her alone? You’re willing to give up all of the things you could do in exchange for living with Kougyoku?” She nodded. He sighed in a relief tone. “... Keep her safe.”

“That was what I planned to do in the first place.” She replied and he let out a drawled laugh. It was similar to Kougyoku’s “hah’s” if Morgiana thought about it.

“Then we have no problem.”

“We don’t.”

“...”

“...”

A long period of silence descended upon them. Morgiana looked past the man and stared out to the blue sky. There were no clouds in sight, and with the way the birds chirped in delight, it was a lovely day.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... You’re quite a silent child, aren’t you?”

Morgiana shrugged, still looking at the window.

“... You may escort yourself out of my office.”

“As you wish, Emperor.”

* * *

Kougyoku wasn’t sure about the transaction she just heard. She sweated as the quiet exchange was so quiet that if she sighed, they might’ve heard her. She knew that Morgiana was an awkward child of a sort. The red-haired girl replied in short phrases and words, as she wasn’t too accustomed to the language. Sometimes she would just observe, and even Kougyoku at times felt nervous under her gaze.

As the last phrase was spoken, Kougyoku immediately moved out of the way, hoping she wouldn’t be caught eavesdropping. She watched as Morgiana opened the door and waved to her father. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets as he waved back with a laugh. She had only caught the silence, yet, what did she miss?!

“Lady Kougyoku,” She blinked as the smaller girl closed the door. “May we go outside?”

Kougyoku smiled with a raised eyebrow. “Alright, but we’ll go inside when it’s time for dinner, okay?”

Morgiana nodded and took her hand. The princess giggled as the younger girl practically grew dog ears and a tail as she lead the both of them outside. When they opened the castle’s doors, the birds chirped and flew away from them. It was a beautiful day, to say the least.

“What a nice day,” She giggled and laughed as Morgiana released her hand and tumbled in the grass. Kougyoku wandered further and found a bright patch of flowers to sit amongst. She laughed as Morgiana rolled to her, landing on her back as she stared up to the princess.

“Now, what are you doing?” She asked the other and Morgiana blinked.

“Breathing the ground.”

Kougyoku laughed. “You’re so strange.”

“Good, that means I’m interesting.”

“Sure, sure.” She patted the girl’s head. As she mused with the red locks, a thought popped into her head. “Hey, Morgiana?”

“Yes?”

“Could you teach me how to make those crowns of flowers.”

Morgiana sat up, her legs crossing over each other. “Okay. Pick some flowers for me.”

She grinned. “Alright, but make it slowly for me to see!”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Morgiana held the flower crown to her head and dropped it. It was a bit big, but she could adjust it like a headband.

“To think, it was so sunny earlier.” Kougyoku sighed and Morgiana walked closer to her. “It’s okay, since we were done playing anyway.”

As they were walking to the kitchens, the attendant notice a lock of a bluish-green hue. It was out of place with the royal pink-red and the normal black. Morgiana tugged at Kougyoku’s sleeve as she pointed the color out.

“Who are they?”

“Hm? Oh, Morgiana. It’s rude to point.” The attendant lowered her hand.

“I apologize, but I haven’t seen them before.”

“It’s okay, just remember your manners. That’s the first royal family, before my father. The woman is Gyokuen, Father’s third wife. The girl is Hakuei, the first Imperial princess. The boy is Hakuryuu, now the fourth Imperial prince.” Kougyoku informed her silently. Morgiana’s eyes sparkled as she watched them intensely. They were quite unique, what with their pretty eyes and their sparkling hair. (Not as pretty as Kougyoku’s, Morgiana’s mind whispered.)

After they walked through the hallway, the girls walked back to their destination. As they collected the food from the chefs and servants, the princess decided to speak.

“Why are you so interested in that family?” Morgiana made a mental note of how Kougyoku said “that family” instead of “royal family” like she did with her sisters.

“Because,”

“Because..?”

“I want to know your relatives.”

Kougyoku laughed. “Gosh, you’re so weird. It’s like you’re trying to get my hand.”

“Good.”

The princess choked on her spit, looking at the other bewildered.

“Because then I can protect you forever.”

Kougyoku sighed. “That’s not marriage is.”

“But it could be.”

The flush was growing to her neck. “You know, I’m going to teach you about Kou marriage when we finished eating.”

“Okay.”


	4. Entei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morgiana learns to not play with fire, or with kouen for that matter. because that leads to fire and explosions and BOOM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im stILL FUCKIN LAUGHING HIS NAME IS SHARED WITH A FUCKIN POKEMON HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

“Morgiana! Get down from that tree!” Kougyoku screeched, waving her arms madly. Morgiana blinked, unsure what to do.

It wasn’t like she was stuck, far from it. It was just… She was too damn comfortable up there. Why did trees feel so much at home for her?

“Morgiana! Please climb down from there, or else we’ll be late for our lessons!”

That managed to get her down quickly. She shook off any stray leaves that would’ve fallen into her hair and patted down the dirt from her dress. After she was deemed satisfactory by Kougyoku, her hand was grabbed and they hurried to the main palace. As they hurried, Morgiana nodded to the various servants scattered through the regal home; it seemed more crowded than a few days ago. When she was dragged further into the base, she noticed a door. She halted, and Kougyoku whined.

“Morgiana? Come on! We’re going to be late for our class!”

“But… What’s that?”

“A door, now come on!”

Morgiana turned to her. “I mean… Who resides in it..?” She tilted her head, hoping for confirmation.

“You’re correct, don’t fret. But big brother Kouen sleeps in there, and we shouldn’t intrude too much. He just got back from a year campaign, after all. I’ll tell you more about him later, now hurry!” Morgiana nodded, allowing the princess to drag her almost weightless body,

* * *

“Kouen.” The red-haired prince hummed, looking up for a moment before looking back at his documents. “... Ren Kouen.” The person hissed and Kouen sighed.

“Yes, Koutoku?”

“Father to you.”

“Yes, yes.” He looked back to his documents.

“I want you to hang around Kougyoku today.”

Kouen blinked, looking back up. “Repeat that.”

“Look after Kougyoku today. I know how fond of her you are.”

“... Okay? What does this have to do with your motives? What are you planning, Father?”

“Why must you think I’m always planning something?”

Kouen gave him a look.

“Oh don’t give me that look! She’s just taking sword classes, just look after her while she conducts them. It’ll be easy! Though she started one year to this date, she’s proven her prowess in sword-fighting.” He was almost like a proud father. Almost.

“Then why am I looking after her?”

“... I’ll get something from Balbadd if you do this for me. No questions, of course.”

“Deal.” He’ll just look through his father’s journals to find the answer.

* * *

Kougyoku swung the sword with diligent speed. Each swing carried a specific weight and a specific position to which it could do the most damage. Though it might’ve been too offensive, Kougyoku found it perfect for her small stature. Nodding at the instructor, she pulled off her first layer of her dress. Then, she folded her second layer’s sleeves until they were pushed to her shoulders. Taking her position, she readied herself for defense.

Meanwhile, she spotted in the corner of her eye, Morgiana seemed to have defeated most of the hand-to-hand instructors. Before she could look more towards that direction, her instructor began his swings and Kougyoku held difficulty with blocking them. Thankfully, Morgiana hadn’t sense her distress (with the passing days, the attendant was growing fiercely protective) and she managed to ward off the swings and reflected both swords to their respective owners. The instructor nodded at her, motioning for the princess to continue. She nodded, ready to swing her sword, when a voice broke her concentration.

“Hm? What’s a Fanalis doing here?”

“Brother Kouen!” She squealed in joy, dropping her weapon. She ran over to him as he touched his ever (slowly) growing chin hair. He smiled, patting her head as she hugged his legs.

“Hello Kougyoku.” He greeted, and she released her grip on his legs. “How was your year?”

“It’s been great! Father didn’t bind my feet, and allowed me training classes and—” She paused, thinking of another event. “Oh! I made a friend. She was a slave,” Kouen’s eyebrows raised a bit at this, “but now she’s my attendant! Her name is Morgiana, brother Kouen! She’s amazing.” She chirped at him and he hummed.

“Quite impressive, to have a Fanalis tamed so easily.” He mumbled and she blinked.

“Huh?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Introduce us, will you?”

She smiled. “Of course! Morgiana!” She called out to the other. Her attendant looked up from bandaging one of her instructors and nodded. It seemed that she excused herself as the instructor nodded and she left him.

She nodded at Kouen before looking at Kougyoku. “Yes?”

“Morgiana, this is brother Kouen!”

* * *

So this was who resided in that strange room. To be honest, Morgiana didn’t think he would look so similar to those animals she helped herd once. What were they..? Goats? She pushed those thoughts away and bowed instead. She’ll look through one of Kougyoku’s animal books later, she’ll find the answer there.

“Rise.” She did. “Nice to meet you, Morgiana.” He held out her hand and she reached to grasp it, but before she could, Kougyoku intervened.

“Anyway!” She yelped, subtly separating the two of them. “What brings you here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Hush now, Kougyoku. You are sounding too akin to my mother. May she lay waste to wherever she is now.” He seemed to snort at the thought. “Anyway, Koutoku advised me to look after you.”

She frowned. “You too? Ugh, just a few weeks ago he sent brother Koumei to look after me. It wasn’t too bad, but brother kept sleeping in the middle of his sword fight with me!”

Kouen hummed. “Do you know what he’s planning?”

“No, but he also murmured something about getting me another attendant.” A light flickered in Kougyoku’s eyes. “Can you ask him not to give me one? I already have Morgiana.” She asked him while tugging her lips. Morgiana felt a sense of pride swelling in her stomach. Kougyoku didn’t want anyone other than Morgiana. The feeling was presented with mutuality, as Morgiana’s wish is to protect the princess from any harm.

“I cannot as it is his choice. However, I do think you should take another one.” Morgiana scowled.

Kougyoku’s eyes went wide. “Why?”

“Because, although Morgiana’s strength is grand, it isn’t that controllable. To make an example, if she shook my hand, she would’ve broke it, yes?” Morgiana looked down as Kougyoku’s eyebrows raised. He was right, the attendant knew all too well. After all, there was a reason for the fear in everyone’s eyes being present whenever she looks at them. “You would have to have someone experienced in politics as well, since Morgiana came from slavery. Most likely, she is illiterate and not familiar with our customs, yes?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Realize that though strong, strength is not enough to win a war within a country.” As Kouen explained, Morgiana’s teeth tugged harder on her lower lip.

Everything he said was correct. Morgiana understood that in terms of a country’s scorn, she couldn’t protect Kougyoku. She couldn’t give her reassurance through words or actions, for her body and mind were too rigid to provide a soothing atmosphere. She couldn’t provide anything to tend to Kougyoku’s emotions or psyche. Morgiana could only provide her strength and her presence.

“Don’t look so down. You can always say no if you think otherwise. However, I am giving you the pros and cons; what Koutoku didn’t bother to mention. Keep them in mind, alright?” Morgiana nodded her head, despite knowing he wasn’t specifically talking to her. “Now, go back to training. It’s quite rude of you to leave your instructor so abruptly.”

Kougyoku straightened herself and nodded to the elder, a new light in her eyes. Whether it was determination or bright thinking, Morgiana wasn’t too keen on it. The princess went off without another glance, leaving Morgiana and Kouen to themselves. A gust of silence flowed past them before Kouen opened his mouth.

“Could you come with me for a bit?” Morgiana blinked, looking up at the prince. “Well?”

She shook her head. “I’ll go.”

He nodded at her and folded his arms over each other. He began walking away from the training grounds and back into the palace, Morgiana following him silently.

* * *

Kougyoku gritted her teeth as she swung again. This time, she successfully breaks the hold her instructor had on his sword. They watch as it flies to the ground and stabs the earth. Her instructor seems shock, but applauds her for her technique.

Just then, there was an explosion near the area. She pauses before realizing it was where Kouen fled with Morgiana in tow. She immediately drops her sword and dashes to run over.

* * *

Morgiana coughs, blowing away stray smoke going her way. Kouen coughs next to her, laughing a little bit. She coughs again, looking up at him.

“Oh, that was great. You can still see Koumei’s outline.” Kouen observed with a smile. Morgiana hummed, standing on her tippy toes to find the other brother. He seemed knocked out, but it might’ve been more to sleep than the explosion.

There were shouts throughout the hallway, and she could practically hear the jingle of bells from the magicians coming closer with each step. She didn’t think that just touching the orb would do so much. In fact, she wasn’t sure why Kouen had her touch the orb in the first place, but he looked delighted.

The minutes prior to the explosion, Kouen had lead her to his room, where he stored an object which demonstrates the use of magic. He had touched it first, to show Morgiana how it worked. She watched as the yellow butterflies exploded into a soft flame. He had told her much about the system of magic, but condesified to which it can be summed up with one phrase.

“Touch the orb and it’ll tell you what your magoi is attracted to out of the eight types.” She wasn’t sure what magoi was either, but he seemed impatient, so she asked no questions.

It was about that time when second prince Koumei entered the room, looking to ask something of his brother. Morgiana wasn’t too sure what he was trying to say, as that very moment was when she touched the orb with her fingertips and everything went boom.

It was fun.

“Morgiana! Brother Kouen! Are you two—” The attendant looked back at the opening and saw Kougyoku clenching tightly to the doorway. She watched as the princess’s face turned to brief horror, to confusion, to entirely exasperation. “What happened here? I mean, there was an explosion and— why is brother Koumei on the floor?!” She screeched and Morgiana looked at Kouen to provide an explanation.

“Oh, I have to explain?” Morgiana nodded. “Why can’t you do it?” He mumbled and Morgiana poked him on the side. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, seemingly unaffected. However, the attendant was able to notice his off-putted stance where his hips were curving away. “It could serve a short phrase, no need for me to pull out a lie at the tip of the hat.”

Morgiana’s eyebrows furrowed together. He was using his eloquence with words to confuse her. She huffed and turned to Kougyoku who looked at them as if they had grown two heads.

“Lord Koumei is asleep.” She said with a shrug and Kougyoku groaned, facepalming.

“Obviously! But— how?” She said in an exasperated gesture, waving about her arms. Morgiana and Kouen looked at each other and shrugged.

“We got a little fire happy.” Informed Kouen and Kougyoku fainted on the spot right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mY GOD MY STOMACH HURTS


	5. Status Breaks False-Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougyoku remembers her place in society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mY TEACHER WAS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, KILL M E

A few days after the explosion accident caused by Morgiana and her dear brother, Kougyoku has made sure that they haven’t had any _close_ contact since then. Honestly, she should’ve known the atrocities they would’ve caused in each other’s company. Today, Kougyoku had hoped that she would succeed in preventing Morgiana to have contact of any one of her brothers, However, this proved difficult as Morgiana had seem to grow out of her ‘follow every one of Kougyoku’s steps’ phase and went to ‘oh look a butterfly I must follow its journey, huzzah’ phase.

All in all, Kougyoku was completely done with life at the year of nine.

“Morgiana! Where are you?” She shouted out into the gardens of her gigantic home. Usually, the attendant would come to her immediately, but what was striking fear in the princess was that she wasn’t. It was an abnormality in their shared routine and the princess couldn’t help but get more worried by the minute. Each tick of the second cause more perspiration on her brow as she ran about the manor to find her lost (was she really lost though?) attendant.

It was only when she heard laughing near the ponds that she ceased her worrying. Carefully, as she didn’t try to make a sound, Kougyoku tip-toed around the bushes and trees as she grew closer to the laughing. Peeking a bit over one of the bushes that hid her away, she saw Morgiana. She held back a sigh as she looked at the other in her company.

It was Judal.

She held back a noise of shock and watched the Oracle pass one of his peaches to the attendant and Morgiana accepting the fruit. It seemed, to her, that Morgiana was telling jokes to Judal as the princess watched the Magi guffaw at one of her phrases. She watched with a tugging sensation as the two hit each other’s arms and joke about. She wasn’t so sure what this sensation was, but she was pretty sure what its relative was.

Envy.

* * *

Morgiana wasn’t too sure why the boy with ruby eyes had called her out while she was searching around for flowers, but she didn’t mind too much. After all, she acknowledges that Judal was the catalyst for Morgiana residing with the princess. That much, she owes him. His incitements were getting to bother her, though. Despite her awkwardness with Emperor Koutoku, it really didn’t mean that she was ready to throw toiletries at his window and run. Or, place women’s undergarments in his drawers. Or poison his food. Or—

“Okay, okay!” Judal coughed, his laughter dying out from her previous joke. “I concede. You don’t have a pole stuck in your ass. Though, where have you heard all of those jokes?”

Morgiana shrugged. “Heard it here and there throughout ‘travels’.” She raised her hand to show quotations with the word ‘travels’. “It wasn’t too bad if the job wasn’t.” She informed him to help assist in erasing his confusion. He hummed, shifting further back on the grass and fell onto the beds of green. Morgiana sat cross-legged as she watch him hum and turn about on the flora.

“How was it?” She blinked at him and he sighed. “Being a slave, I mean. Is it better than my situation, or worse?”

She hummed, knowing to what he was referring to. “It depends on the perspective. In my case, I didn’t think upon it too much. The only downside of it was being with the cruel owner I resided with. Yet, your’s can be depicted as better through the conditions given.”

“But we both know it’s not.”

She nodded her head. “Correct. However, I suppose we can look through how there is no comparison between the two. You have your own struggles to face; your own humanity’s to reconcile, and I have mine. I think that is the way it should be.”

Judal had begun laughing, smacking her arm in the process. She smacked back, but gentler than she usually would have. Knowing Judal’s magician strength, no doubt he would’ve been injured.

“To think,” he sighed from his laughter. “ _You_ were a slave. Yet a wordsmith for words! Hilarious.”

“Neglect of education doesn’t necessarily mean stupidity. Just unwarranted ignorance.”

Judal roared with laughter, hitting the ground relentlessly to control his voice. All was in vain as Morgiana continued to drawl out in a monotone voice and loom over him. It was an odd sense of humor, but Morgiana embraced the fact that it made him laugh. This continued on for a few moments before the attendant stopped to look over at some birds flying past.

When she turned, she noticed a familiar silver hairpiece amongst the bushes. Morgiana raised an eyebrow and excused herself from the Magi’s presence. He waved her off, calling her to come back after she was done. She nodded, and began venturing off to the most-likely crouched down princess.

Needless to say, the other yelped at her sudden presence.

“M-Morgiana!” The princess yelped, falling down in surprise. Kougyoku sweated under the attendant’s stare. Morgiana’s eyes lingered on her before sighing and gently picking the other up from the ground, setting her back on her feet. Then, Morgiana grabbed her hand and led her back to the clearing where Judal was waiting impatiently. When he noticed her, he called her over, but twitched at the sight of Kougyoku.

It rather irritated Morgiana about the tension between the two. Thus, she decided it was time for a long talk between the two.

* * *

Kougyoku suddenly remembered the first time she met Judal. It was a summer evening and she was barely seven, back to her old habits. She watched him from afar and listened to her father when he whispered to her.

“ _Do you know him? He is the one that helped repair the country. Be kind to him, Kougyoku_.” She had nodded at his words and went off, shyly, to greet the boy.

When she introduced herself, he had guffawed at her appearance and teased her for her quiet voice. The princess remembered faintly of wanting to cry at his harsh words.

Instead, she had kicked him in the shin. Then, she had run back to her father and told him that she wouldn’t be friends with someone like him. Yet, while she was saying that, she could see the Magi’s expression change into a dull one. She never really questioned it, but now that Morgiana was tugging at her sleeves to lead her towards the magician, she couldn’t help but wonder why his expression changed.

“Ugh, why did you bring the party pooper?” Groaned Judal, taking a bite out of his peach. Kougyoku gritted her teeth when Morgiana began to hold her hand in reassurance. She saw it through the attendant’s eyes, a message.

_Try._

The princess huffed and took a seat amongst the grass. Judal straightened up and scowled at her. She was careful not to glare back and settled to ripping some long strands of grass. She heard Morgiana huff from above her and settle next to her.

“Okay, you two. Talk.” It was basically a command so strange that both of them looked at the attendant with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you—” Kougyoku started to say before Judal finished her sentence.

“—mean by that?”

“Talk. You two are being dumb with being angry at each other all the time. Talk.” The attendant explained, firmer this time. It seemed to the princess that none of them were going to be let off easily by little Morgiana. So, she shifted on her spot, and prepared to sit for a long while.

In short, there was nothing to do other than follow what Morgiana was suggesting. They needed to talk.

“Okay, so this is stupid.” Judal scoffed, taking one last bite out of his peach before tossing it aside. Morgiana smacked his shoulder before motioning Kougyoku to start. Unfortunately, the princess wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to say in this type of situation.

“Um… I…” She stuttered out. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Morgiana gesturing her to continue. Gulping, she managed. “I think you’re a jerk!”

“Yeah? What else is new?” Judal said nonchalantly. “I’m always a jerk, but I do it right.”

Anger bubbled in her throat. “Well, hasn’t occurred to you that being a jerk isn’t the best thing to do? Why do you deliberately push people away? Are you allergic to socializing or something?!” She shouted, the words escaping her like air. “I just wanted to be friends with you! Is that too much to ask?!”

“Yeah, for a whore’s kid.” He immediately covered his mouth. Kougyoku’s tears threatened to escape and she stood up abruptly.

She turned around and stomped off. Passing through the gardens and back into her isolated manor. She choked back sobs as she stumbled to go back to her room. ‘Whore’s kid’. She had almost forgotten her place within the royal family. She was placed at the lowest of the low. A child born from an unwanted pregnancy and a scandalous night. Had could she forget?

She crashed onto her futon, coughing out the sobs and sniffles. ‘Whore’s kid’.

* * *

Morgiana punched him in the face.

“What is wrong with you?!” She screamed, a burn unfamiliar to her tongue. “I thought you wanted to reconcile!”

“It just came out, okay?!” He yelled back, clenching his cheek that burned red from her touch. “It wasn’t like I could hold it! She was nagging too much!”

“Yet, all she spoke was the truth!” Morgiana gritted her teeth, trying to control the anger in her stomach. “You push people away. You don’t allow them in your thoughts. Everything in those words spoke the purest of truths, and the whitest of concern. She just wanted to befriend you, that was all.”

Judal fell silent at her words. His bangs covering the ruby eyes and blocking their one connection. Morgiana waited, feeling the red rage quiver at loosen.

“... How can I fix this?”

“No one can tell you how to fix your tongue, Judal.” She turned and left, rushing to find the princess.


	6. Rival in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who rears his ugly muzzle
> 
> (jk ilu koubunbun)

It’s now a year after, and many things have changed after Judal’s mouth went loose. Morgiana hummed as she struggled to dig new spaces for the flowers with the princess. Though quiet, her company was welcomed into the attendant’s arms. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kougyoku poured the water onto the flowers and whispered to them with a small smile. Morgiana’s heart bloomed as she continued digging into the dirt with her bare hands. It seemed that the more flowers were decorating the manor, the more bright the princess would become.

Since Kougyoku hasn’t been out lately, Morgiana was silently grateful to prince Koumei for recommending outside activities to cheer her up. It seemed that everyone was aware of the princess’s sadness, and a few went out of their way to cheer her up. (Though Morgiana would figure that Kouen would bring a smile to Kougyoku’s lips with just his appearance any day, but he was out on another campaign it seems. A shame, really.)

After the incident with Judal, Kougyoku wouldn’t exit the manor for anything other than food and classes. Yet, even with those exits, she would slow her pace and take timeless hours to go to their destination. The attendant soon realized that Judal’s words were forcing Kougyoku to backtrack. Kougyoku was slowly turning back to her old self throughout the entirety of the year.

Morgiana hated it.

The previous princess was hopeful, full of ambition and power. This Kougyoku, however, was sheepish, a negative humble, and had no strength in her bones. She was back to being sad all the hours in a day, and that was quite dreadful for Morgiana.

“Princess.” She called out to the other. The girl turned over to her a bit, before shirking away from her touch. Morgiana sighed, quickly plucking a flower petal from the girl’s hair. “You had a flower in your hair.”

“Th… ou…” Came her mumbled response. Morgiana sighed, watching the girl travel back into her manor. It seemed their “play date” was done and over with. The girl eyed the flowers that sparkled from the water, lingering in the gardens before huffing. She began following the princess’s natural perfume. (Almost all of the royal family had this distinct, almost flowery, air around them, making it quite easy for her to find.)

As her feet padded over the sleek, wooden floors, she could sense strange air in the manor; unfamiliar smells. She tugged at her lips as she fastened her pace and entered the princess’s room, only to be greeted by strangers’ backs.

She held back a growl and slithered through the crowd. As she grew closer to the center of the room, she saw the princess shrivel in her spot. In front of her was a boy, most likely a teen if Morgiana could guess by height, who grinned and smiled at her. She sniffed the air, and found him utterly, truly… _disgusting_.

She allowed a growl to tingle her throat and the boy twirled around to greet her. His face morphed into panic as he sidestepped her pounce. Morgiana immediately straightened and took a defensive stance against the boy and the masked servants. She felt Kougyoku’s sleeves wrap around her leg and the attendant side-glanced the princess, meeting her gaze. It was one of worry and fright.

This heightened Morgiana’s protective nature as she eyed the boy in front of them. He was strange looking, in her opinion. He was a raven, as all the non-royal people were, possessing quite strange markings under his eyes and  was dressed in fine, yellow garments. In his hands was a blue fan, strategically placed to cover his mouth; masking the lower parts of his face. His initial shock had faded away, to Morgiana’s distaste, and he stared at her evenly. Almost as if he was evaluating her appearance and crafting judgement from there.

“You must be the first attendant Emperor Koutoku had told me about…” His nose wrinkled. “Honestly, I didn’t think you would turn out this _savage_. You must keep up the title of a helper to the royal family, after all.” Morgiana hated his voice too, but her ears twitched at the mention of the elder. Kouen was right, it seems. Koutoku did enforce Kougyoku another assistant.

“Mor… sn’t… sava…” Kougyoku mumbled from her feet. Morgiana glanced at her way and saw a spark in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she released her stance and settled next to the princess on the floor, holding the other’s shoulders in reassurance.

“I’m terribly sorry, princess, but… what did you say?” The stranger had almost said as a laugh.

“Morgiana isn’t savage.” She held her head high this time. Morgiana gritted her teeth, almost grinding them together. She was trying to control herself from leaping at the boy, but it was quite hard not to. After all, something just didn’t sit right with her as she gazed at the teenager across from them. He was still standing.

Her thoughts were fading as Kougyoku took a breath to speak again. “Now state your purpose here, please.” Though her tone grew quieter, Morgiana was still happy that Kougyoku seemed to grasp back to her former self; her happier self. (Though, the former slave had to give credit to the man for bringing it back out.)

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed. “I am Koubun Ka, and Koutoku has assigned me to be your new attendant.” Morgiana saw the hint of a frown on the princess’s lips as the sentence was registered. The attendant sucked her teeth as Kougyoku eyed the man in front of them.

“It is… a pleasure to meet you I suppose.” Kougyoku mumbled, looking away from the man now. “Do inform my father that I do not need another assistant though. I am content with just Morgiana.” She said with a pleasant hum, most likely to emphasize her content.

“That cannot do.” Koubun said with a headshake. “After all, word on the rumor mill spreads fast. Many have whispered about your discontent as of recently.” Morgiana wanted to slap herself for not thinking about it sooner. Of course they would blame the princess’s change on her. After all, everyone was only looking out for themselves and their own safety.

Oh, how has the world gone lonely.

Koubun continued to talk, making the original attendant blink back to reality. “He wishes for you to pick up political knowledge, as well. He deemed your swordsmanship adequate, after all. ‘Royalty must be well rounded in the Kou Empire,’—was his words.” He copied, trying to grasp the elegance of Lord Koutoku.

“I… acknowledge that, however, I will pick politics up when my swordsmanship is more than adequate. It is not the best to juggle classes.” She looked at him now, with a raised brow.

“Yes, yes. However, I can make sure you are not juggling your classes, rather, you will gain a mix of both intelligences as we cover the history of the empire and much more.” It was becoming apparent to Morgiana that she was missing a verbal battle, and had no knowledge of how to enter it to protect the princess’s wishes.

Kougyoku faltered. “... I, I can teach myself…”

“That is very improbable that you could. After all, the only person to do such is Lord Kouen. No offense, my lady, but Kouen’s standards are very difficult to break. I only want to become your ally in this. I will not replace your other attendant, rather, I want to assist you. That is my duty.” Koubun said with a smile. Morgiana could detect truth behind his words, however, he wasn’t telling the whole truth. That allowed suspicion on her part. The attendant turned to see the princess looking at him with a different expression. She bit her lip as Kougyoku spoke.

“Than… I will allow you to become an attendant.” The yellow man brightened immediately.

“Excellent! We will start on the ‘morrow when the birds rise and begin their song. Then, we can—”

“On one condition.” She said with fierce eyes. “You must beat Morgiana in a fight.” Koubun paused his babble, eyes opening wide. In his defense, Morgiana was surprised as well, but accepted the proposal. She eyed him, watching his reaction as it changed from surprise to confidence.

“Very well, shall we start today or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow will be good.” Kougyoku stood, facing the whole group behind the teen. “You are dismissed. Hurry along.” Morgiana had to smile at the sentence. Kougyoku almost seemed like the fierce Kouen with that hand dismissal.

“I will see you tomorrow than, princess.” Koubun looked at Morgiana with slanted eyes. Morgiana, in turn, stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry and him. He huffed and turned in a rush. He walked out with a stomp and hurried out of the room.

The attendant eyed Kougyoku with a raised brow and the other gave her a sheepish smile in return. Morgiana smiled and grasped her hand, kissing her knockers and held it tighter. Kougyoku blushed and looked away, lifting her free hand to cover the half of her face. Her face was flushed as she peered at Morgiana with shy eyes.

“I won’t fail you.” Morgiana said softly and Kougyoku turned to her fully, smile on her face.

“I know.” Kougyoku smiled softly, looking down at their hands. “You never will.” Unfortunately, the words were absent in the girl’s mind as she thought of moves to produce when the sun raised again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter!  
> friendly note: Morgiana is 7 now (I think) and Kougyoku is 10


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urgent news

As discussed in  _Silence_ , I won't be updating this or the latter ever again. Why? It's because I've got a better one in the works and I really don't want you guys to read this?????????? I dont know the appropriate word to call it......... maybe... draft? Yeah, draft. Because drafts su ck asssssssssss.

However, if you guys care for a reason, the reason I stopped updating was because i couldn't find a good way to end the fight between Koubunbun and Mor. If it was Koubunbun, then it would be???????? where would I go from there? You know? And Mor winning despite the fact that she's like  _six_ (six or five idk) is unrealistic even with her finalis genes. Because we allllllll know Koubun Ka knows magoi manipulation. Right? Right...... huh, maybe I could've done that.......... 

ANYWAY, rewriting the story and making it like twenty times better!!! Exciting news!

 

oh, and since a lot more people like this one: here's the summary and title!

_you looked like heaven and i felt like hell_

summary

morgiana turns her back away from the rusted cage she lived in for so long.

kougyoku realizes the cruelty the world offers.

underneath all of this violence and chaos, they somehow found each other and it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

 


End file.
